


untitled

by artyfarty_123



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artyfarty_123/pseuds/artyfarty_123
Summary: Inspired by the amazing works of Cassandra Clare, I wanted to add a few characters based on her world and also her characters.The story is based on the character of Edythe who is Valentine's daughter and Sebastians sister, but Jace's parabatai. There, I hope you like it!





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :

Edythe sighed and sank a little further in her chair, bored. She was in the mundane school again. And she had no desire to stay there, she was a shadowhunter, a warrior born to protect the human world from the demon world. So, sitting in a class was not her favourite activity. She would rather be on the field fighting and protecting. Of course, humans or the mundanes, as the shadowhunters called them, had no idea of the existence of shadowhunters.   
Shadowhunters fought with the angelic power that were given to them at birth. They were part angels and part mundane, and they drew on the power of their angelic blood by drawing what they called runes on themselves. Each rune had a different power. The one Edythe used the most was a glamour rune, it hid her runes from the mundanes so she could blend in. A 15-year-old with black marks all over her skin would make her stand out. And that was exactly the opposite of what she wanted to do.   
Edythe appeared as a basic teenage girl, so she barely drew any attention. She often did not come to the school, she only sent a very strong glamour that made it appear as if she was here. She only came from time to time to check on everything was going well. 

However today was different, she had gotten an alert this morning of a high demonic presence, and on her way to the school she had imagined a great fight, but as usual no sign of a demon. She had gotten an alert at the near the beginning of the year, about a demonic presence in this school, but if there was one, it was hiding well. Edythe guessed it was a shape-shifting demon, a demon who could transform into a human form and fool all mundanes. It had done no damage, and Edythe could not understand what it was doing in the school. Perhaps it simply wanted a normal human life. But then demons rarely came to this realm to sightsee. Anyways it was safer to keep an eye on it. 

Edythe was seated in the last row in the long room. They had a French lesson with their teacher Mrs Fanny and they were only half of the class, the others were in a maths class. Edythe looked around the room. She despised almost everyone in here, and she knew the feeling was returned. She hardly cared, they could call her names behind her back all they wanted, when it came down to a fight she would be the one protecting them, although they would never know.   
Edythe was debating whether she should stay or cast a glamour on herself and leave. It was, after all, the end of the day. She was getting ready to cast the spell to make herself invisible and to create the glamour that would look like her to stay in the class when a knock came at the door and someone entered.  
It was simply one of the school staff who came from class to class to give papers if you were late. Edythe’s body was relaxing slowly when her eye caught a slight waver in the air just beside the lady that had just entered. She knew exactly what it meant, she was wearing a glamour, just like she was. This was a demon, shape-shifting one probably. Perhaps this was the one she was looking for. Edythe sat up as the lady introduced herself, she was new. Of course she was, demonic activity this morning, new staff, it clicked. Too perfect to be true. At least the demon had not killed anyone to take their identity. 

The lady then said she had papers for a few students and she called them forward so they could get them. When she called Edythe’s name, she stiffened, this was not a demon who was trying to blend in, this was a demon who was trying to catch her. Of course assuming the face of someone who travelled in class rooms. She had access to all the student’s details. It would be easy for the demon to find all the Edythe’s and then travel in classes to find which one was the shadowhunter. But why or who would be looking for her? Edythe had only one idea to who was behind all this. And it was a pretty dangerous idea. 

Edythe’s mind was whirring as she stood up and walked to the front of the class to get her paper. What could she do? Adrenaline was coursing through her blood. This was it, the part she loved the best. She arrived to the front of the class, took her paper, smiled a brilliant and innocent smile. A smile that may have been a little too innocent, she saw comprehension dawn in those deep dark demonic eyes that widened. But before it could do anything Edythe’s hand shot forward a dagger in her hand and planted it right underneath the creatures heart. Just in the right place to incapacitate it but not kill it. It reacted instantly, doubled over in pain and let out an inhuman scream. She heard the mundanes behind her gasp in choc and horror. Crap! She had forgotten to glamour herself and the demon. This was going to be interesting.  
But for now, they were not her top priority.   
She leaned back slightly crossing her hands over her chest, adopting a relaxed position, she looked perfectly at ease. As the demon on the floor took out the dagger from its heaving chest.   
“Tell me, Edythe said, who do you work for?  
The demon on the floor simply looked up at her  
\- I already told you, I am new here, I work for the school  
\- Oh cut the crap, Edythe groaned and then she smiled a devil like smile, I know what you are you know what I am. And probably who I am. You know my temper is short, so I will ask you one more time, this time Edythe crouched down beside the demon their faces inches appart, who do you work for?

The French teacher reacted, it looked like she had been frozen to place. Mundanes, Edythe almost groaned, how could they possibly survive with such slow reactions? She fumbled forward, probably to protect the demon. But Edythe held up a hand the knife the demon had took out of its chest in her own hand, the point covered in demon blood pointed towards the teacher. She stopped dead. Luckily, the mundanes were exactly as Edythe had thought they would be. Brave when it came to showing off, but when it came to real confrontation, they sank back. 

\- You’re a foolish girl you know. The demon croaked and Edythe shifted her gaze back to the creature slumped on the floor. He knows you are here. It’s been almost three years he’s been looking for you and he won’t stop until he has you. He’s sent part of his troops now, they are only a few minutes away.   
\- Who do you work for? Edythe said fury showing in her features, but maintaning a calm, slow voice. If a part of his servents were coming now, to capture, Edythe had to do something about the mundanes, it may become an ugly fight. And under no circumstances could they get hurt. Despite the fact that she did not like them, it was her duty to protect them. 

The creature did not answer, only gave Edythe a smile full of promises of blood and death. She would not hear it from him then, she moved her dagger from where it still pointed toward the mundane teacher and dove it straight into the creature’s heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 

The creature let out a cry. A horrible screeching inhuman cry. And then it seemed to fold onto itself and it disappeared into whatever hellish dimension demons disappeared to when they died. Edythe swore as demon blood burned the skin on her arm. She dropped the dagger to the floor. She then stood up rubbing her sore forearm. His troops were coming. Here, into the mundane school. Maybe, he was even part of them. She had to protect the mundanes. But how? Edythe turned towards them.   
They were all staring at her, eyes wide open. Honestly, she thought they looked slightly like gold fish. One of them, his name was Tom, took out his phone. She guessed it was to call 999. She sighed inwardly, they had just seen them kill that creature they had thought was a person, they would never trust her. But Edythe figured they had no choice, this was not a game anymore. She held up her hand towards the boy with the phone.   
“Don’t, she said calmly, don’t call 999. I swear, and she adopted a voice that would make them trust her hoping it would work, I will explain everything to you…  
\- There is nothing to explain, a boy called Jack said, you killed someone, we saw you!  
\- Then where is the body? Is there really proof that I killed it? Edythe asked with a smirk. They all stared at her again, saying nothing. Listen I need all of you to get to the left side of the class, just for a moment. And I swear, this all has an explanation.   
She was facing the entire class her back turned only to the stunned French teacher. So she twisted towards her to show that this was for her as well.   
\- Why should we listen to what you say you are a murderer? Jack asked, and he spat the last words.   
Edythe gave him a smile that had nothing kind in it.   
\- I think, she answered, that precisely because I am a murderer, you should do what I say. Unless you want to join him.   
Edythe angled her chin towards the area the demon had been. She knew she should not threaten him, but fear it seemed was the best way to activate the human brain. They all stood up and went to the area she had indicated, all except two. Of course, Chuckl and Henry. They were the two supposedly “tough” guys of the class. And apparently, they thought they could beat her when it came to a fight. All this because they played basketball and thought they were so much cooler than they actually were. 

A sudden crash two floors below caught Edythe’s attention. She had activated her hearing rune that morning. This was his troops, losing her patience she came to the two boys table, luckily, they were next to each other. She then grabbed the back of both of their shirts. And pulled them to their feet and towards the rest of their class. It was harder to do in this unfamiliar body. But she managed all the same. They were obviously too surprised to do defend themselves because they didn’t move as Edythe dragged them to the front of the class.   
She then ordered a few of them to get onto the tables and stick to the wall so that they were the least visible possible. She then moved towards the front of the class and shoved hard at the teacher’s desk. It moved back pushing the other desks with it. It would give her more space to fight. She then grabbed a seraph blade in each hand. And they lit up burning bright at the contact of her strong arm.

Seraph blades were special swords, made for shadowhunters to fight demons. They were made of pure adamas, which was a metal they said was pure, and came straight from heaven, or so they said. They lit up, with a bright heavenly light every time a shadowhunter used it. It connected with the fighter, and helped it. Shadowhunters were trained to use seraph blades as an extension of their own arm. But right now, as the fight was about to start, Edythe felt a small pang in her stomach, she missed her bow and arrows. It was her assigned weapon. Every shadowhunter had a weapon they were better at, one they chose first in fights.   
If she had had the choice, they would be in her hands in this very moment, and arrow notched and ready to fire. But she had not seen it in weeks. She was at the Shadowhunter academy, a special school for advanced shadowhunters who were good fighters. If she would have had the choice, Edythe would have stayed in the home, in the Institute. But it had not been her decision to make. 

So, seraph blades it was then.


End file.
